


The Letter

by Natty_Stark



Series: take a piece of my heart (you'll never be alone) [3]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Friendship, James Rogers and Sarah Rogers exist, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Natasha Romanoff Foundation, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: Hey, Steve.If you're reading this, then I'm probably officially dead. Yay. Let's hope it's a noble death, and everyone is back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: take a piece of my heart (you'll never be alone) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad. Sue me.  
> This is completely unedited.

The apartment was fairly quiet in the early rise of the morning, save for both Bucky and Sam arguing about ridiculous things in hushed tones in the living room. 

Placing the plates onto the kitchen table, he could hear a grunt and a yelp, as Bucky and Sam entered the room, pinching each other.

Steve rolled his eyes at his friends, momentarily wanting to smack the spatula at their faces. "If you two keep doing that. I will seriously eat all of these, before any of your hands could even grab a bite."

Sam grinned and pulled his hand away from Bucky's cheek, who glared at him with great intensity. Bucky looked away from Sam, and smirked at Steve with a playful glint on his eyes, "Aw, punk. You don't have to do that," he said, and shoved a hand at his pockets as if fishing for something. Sam sat on the chair opposite to Steve, and Bucky on the other side.

Steve turned and placed the spatula on the sink, faintly hearing the scraping on the floor as Bucky sat on the chair beside Sam.

"Steve." Bucky called from behind him, as Sam started wolfing in to his breakfast.

"Hm?" Steve turned, only to find Bucky holding out a white envelope to him, out of reach, since he was sitting down.

"I found that on the mail post, when I went to throw out the trash this morning," Bucky explained, placing the envelope on the open space of the table, away from the food.

Steve frowned. After the last battle, he didn't think anyone would send him letters--for gratitude or something. He was pretty sure of that since the government still kind of held a bit of grudge against him, and only family knew of his address, after retiring in Brooklyn.

"Do you know what it said?" He asked, walking towards the table to grab the envelope. Bucky shook his head as he ate more formally than Sam. Swallowing his food, he replied, "It's written for you. I wouldn't want to open a letter that's not for me."

"Let's hope it's not one of those electric bills we forgot to pay last month." Sam joked, knowing full well they actually paid it, it was a lame joke really.

Steve smiled a little, as he looked down at the envelope. Ripping it off slowly, he peeled out the paper to its shell. Reading the first line of the paper, the wind inside of him almost felt knocked out.

He cleared his throat and folded the paper hastily. "I--I have to go. Help yourself." He told Sam and Bucky who, nodded confusedly at him, as he left to exit the kitchen and almost broke the door of his bedroom when he closed it.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he tried not to think of the cold space beside him as he unfolded the letter.

Hey Steve,

If you're reading this, then I'm probably officially dead. Yay. Let's hope it's a noble death, and everyone is back.

Listen, I wanted you to know what I've been doing behind those monitors all these years, whenever you visit and I don't answer when you ask. Remember those? I was actually building an orphanage for the children, and youth whose parents vanished during Thanos' Snap. 

It took me three years maybe, to make this, and believe it or not, Pepper and Tony, helped me build this, well not directly though. They were more of the financial support, which I originally refused when Tony accidentally stumbled through it when he came to visit, which you didn't know because you left to grab some groceries which didn't include peanut butter and sandwiches.

Anyway, Tony immediately jumped into the idea, and we had a few sass match and he won. So, he became the benefactor for financial stuff, and I became the manager of this.

Tony also gave some of his properties away in some parts of the country to build it into the branches of the orphanage. The reason why you have this letter, is I know you'd want to make kids happy and all that.

So, I thought you could replace me as manager. That is if you want, but I know you, Steve. I know you want this. 

There's some sort of line after I sign this off, under my name. If you sign it, that means you agree to take care of the orphanage. And if you don't, then that's fine. I'm not forcing you to do this. Follow what your heart's desire, Steve.

But if you do, then I'm happy. At least I'll know you'll make these kids have a better place to live in.

I love you soldier, I always do.

Nat ♡

Blinking back tears, he wasted no time to grab a pen and sign his name on the line under Nat's name. 

He loved how she pushed through this to make the orphanage. Giving the lost children a place for them, while they find a way to get their parent's back. He knew that the 'orphanage' Natasha grew up in was in no way it could be called one.

So, Natasha took it upon herself to build one that was a better version from the crappy on she grew up in. Though what he didn't like, was how she hid this from him. He would've supported her through the way, even if He and Tony were walking on eggshells at the time.

Sighing, he placed the paper and pen on the nightstand stand, before standing up to tell Bucky and Sam about the news.

\---  
Steve walked with Sam on the marbled halls. Children's laughter could be heard getting louder and louder as he and Sam stepped closer as they went.

Bucky opted to stay in the apartment, wanting to keep  
Alpine in check when the white furry cat suddenly felt weak the other day.

Pushing the door open, Sam and Steve saw children running about on the playroom, as some teens watched over the running children as they played.

Sam grinned, as they stood near the window, "Well Cap, this is amazing." He said, hands on his jean pockets, as he narrowly avoided a chubby kid passing his way.

Steve smiled and nodded, "It is." He replied."Nat made this. She should be proud of what she did here." 

Sam nodded, "I'm sure she is. Wherever she is."

Steve smiled when three children came running to his and Sam's direction. One boy was a redhead older than the younger blonde boy, while the third was a girl, who also had red hair.

"Daddy!" His youngest son, Sammy, jumped into his arms, that he almost barely caught because of his constant wiggling.

"I made new fwends!" He exclaimed, to which Steve chuckled, as his oldest son, James, decided to just stand beside his father and Uncle, as Sarah, his twin, settled on Sam's arms.

"Really? Did you have fun?" He asked. James nodded franctically, jumping up and down.

"Yeah! We did!" Sarah responded, calling out to the friends she made, as they came swarming over Captain America and Falcon.

**Author's Note:**

> don't actually know where this story was heading. It was just a random thought and I put it into the test and see how it will do.  
> I guess this is one of the weirdest I have made so far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
